songfic shuffle
by MunroLoverPunk
Summary: like the title says i put my ipod on shuffloe and write stories. simple as tthat. probably all one shots
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a bunch of random one shots that I pull from songs from shuffle on my ipod. Enjoy!**

GRENADE BY BRUNO MARS

Eli pov.

This cant be happening. I just got a call from my girlfriend's parents. They just told me that she is missing. This is my entire fault! I knew I shouldn't have let her walk home last night after she left my house.

RING RING

It was my phone.

"Hello?" I said. "Well well if it isn't the famous Eli." I knew that voice. All too well I might add. "What do you want Fitz?" I sneered. "I just wanted to let you know that I know where your girlfriend is-""Where is she!" "She's right here. Say hi Clare!" He laughed. I heard a muffled scream in the background. He must have her gagged. That sick bastard.

"I swear to god if you hurt her…" I screamed. "Hold your roll emo boy. Just meet me at the abandoned church that the tranny threw that retarded party at." And with that I hung up. I grabbed morty's keys and ran out the door. I started the car and sped through the traffic to the church.

When I got there I could see Fitz hovering over Clare saying something to her. She was lying on the ground gagged and tied up like I said. I threw the door open and jumped out and slammed the door shut. This caused Fitz to look up. "Hellloooo Eli. Glad you could join us. Aren't we glad Clare?" then he did the unthinkable. He kicked her. Hard. I lunged at him and tackled him.

I punched so any times in the face I lost count. He tried to hit me back but I blocked it his fist. I punched him in the stomach and sent him flying back hitting a large boulder. That knocked him out and I ran over to Clare. I took the cloth out of her mouth and untied her. As soon as she was free, she hugged me with all the strength she could muster. I hugged her back and took her to morty. I opened the back and lifted her in. In the dim light I examined her. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, and a small cut on her forehead.

I lifted her short to check her stomach. She had 4 large bruises starting to form. "I swear I'm going to kill him! I'm so sorry Clare. This is all my fault." I looked away. "No it isn't Eli. You weren't the one who kidnapped me. You weren't the one that beat me. Not even close. You saved me Eli." By now she was crying. I hugged her carefully trying not to hurt her. "I love you Clare. I would do anything for you. I would catch a grenade for you, throw my head on a blade, or take a bullet straight through my brain for you.""You are so cheesy. "She said." But that's something I love about you Eli." "I love you Clare." "I love you too Eli." We kissed with all the passion in our bodies. God I loved her.

Id catch a grenade for ya

Throw my head on a blade for ya

Jump in front of a train for ya

You know id do anything for ya

Oh oh

I would go threw all this pain

Take a bullet straight threw my brain

Yes I would die for ya


	2. Chapter 2

EYE OF THE TIGER BY SURVIVOR

**SHORT ONE SHOT OF ELI AND ADAM'S GUYS NIGHT.**

ELI POV

"No Adam you are not beating me at black ops, again!" I sighed trying to figure out his winning ways. He was only 100 points ahead and if just ran and grabbed the grenade before it exploded I would win. 5 seconds left, oh no. "NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "Face it Eli, I am the king of black ops. You will NEVER beat me!" he said cockily. "The hell you are! I want a rematch!" "Eli we've had like 10 rematches already. You are out of tries. Besides I'm bored of winning, let's play something else."

"Fine." I gave in. "what else do you want to play?" I asked. "umm, how about rock band 3?" we just got it Tuesday." He stated. "Sure, I call keyboard!" I grabbed the plastic keyboard from the pile of fake instruments with colored buttons. Just then, Drew and K.C. walked down the stairs into the game room. "Hey Adam, hi Eli." Drew chimed. "hey." We said. "Do you mind if K.C. and I played rock band with you guys? We are really bored and don't know what else to do."

"Sure I don't mind. Do you Eli?" I shook my head no. "Ok cool. I call singer!" drew jumped for the microphone. "Guess I'm drums and your guitar K.C." Adam said pointing to the plastic guitar. Drew quickly scrolled through the list of songs and chose crazy train by Ozzy Osborne. We all started to play and rocked out. We finished the song after about 5 minutes.

"OK I want to sing." I grabbed the mike from drew. I looked through the songs and chose eye of the tiger by the scorpions. I started to sing:

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Chorus:  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

chorus

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

chorus

The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...

"Whoo! 100% boys! Can't beat that!" I yelled after our scores were displayed on the screen. They all stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked staring right back. "Damn Eli, you've got a set of lungs!" K.C. said. "Yeah Eli, that was awesome!" Adam commented. I blushed and looked down so they wouldn't see. I normally don't let anyone hear me sing not even Clare. Well I was going to write a song for her and sing it to her but not until our 1 year anniversary.

"I'm bored, let's just talk about the best of the best of degrassi." Drew suggested. We all nodded. "Who is the best football player?" "Riley Stavros" we all say in unison. "Oh come on guys! He hazed me!" drew complained. "He's still the best." K.C. chimed in.

"Who has the nicest rack?" Adam asked. I immediately answered "Clare Edwards." But I wasn't alone. K.C. also said this at the same time. "Excuse me?" I say. "Yeah I agree with you man. She has the nicest chest," he started, "I banged her last year." "THE FUCK YOU DID!" I screamed. "SHE WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH A DUMBASS JOCK LIKE YOU!" "How would you know? I dated her last year. But I left her for Jenna Middleton because she puts out more anyway." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "besides why the hell do you care?" "Because I'm dating her right now."

He looked speechless. "Fine, but good luck getting into her pants. She is such a prude." That was it I lost my cool. I tackled him and we fell off the couch. I had my hands around his neck. He tried to fight me off but epically failed. Drew and Adam pulled me off of him before I could do any damage though. "Eli what is your problem?"

"My problem is this bastard keeps lying! I know for a fact you didn't sleep with her. I respect her beliefs and never have pressured her but it sounds like you did asshole." I yelled at K.C. "how would you know anyway?" K.C. questioned. I reached for my necklace and showed it to K.C. His eyes widened by inches. He stared at it then Adam said, "Eli you and Clare did it?" I just smirked.

K.C. just huffed and turned around walked up the stairs. After a few seconds we heard the door slam shut. "What a douche bag." I sneered. Adam and drew just smiled. "Talk about eye of the tiger Eli! Ha-ha" we all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN BY USHER FT. PITBULL

**In this one shot Eli and Clare have been broken up for a year and miss each other terribly. They just so happened to be going to the same club =) Clare is 18 and Eli is 19.**

CLARE POV

I was sitting in my dorm room sobbing. It's been exactly a year since Eli and I broke up. We broke up because we were both going to different colleges and we thought that we may not be able to do the whole long distance thing. I am currently attending on full scholarship to the University of Toronto. Eli got a full scholarship too. But, his was to the University of Ontario.

Now a day, I really wish we would have tried to stay together. I've been so miserable this past year. I would barely come out of my dorm; only for food and to go to class. Alli and Jenna have been trying to set me up with other guys, but none of them are Eli. I wonder what he's doing right now…

ELI POV

Hell. That's what this whole year has been. Just complete and utter hell. It's been a full year without Clare and I swear I die a little everyday I'm not with her. I wish I was in Toronto right now. Then we could have been together, forever. But I just _had_ to get accepted to a different college 8 hours away. At least I have Adam. He's been here for me through thick and thin. But I wish he would stop trying to set me up with blind dates. I mean it's really nice of him to try to get me out of my rut, but I will only love Clare.

"Adam!" I yell across the room. "Yeah Eli?" he quickly replied and emerged from the bathroom of our dorm room. "We have a whole week off so," he looked confused, "do you think we could maybe, I don't know….drive down to Toronto?" I stammered. "Sure! I hear there's a new club that I wanted to go check out, and who knows, maybe we'll run into Clare?" I smirked. Adam has always been the optimist.

I walk over to the closet and pack some clothes. As Adam does the same I say "you never know. Let's get some sleep though I want to leave at 5 a.m. sharp." He groaned and I laughed. We both changed and went to bed. We have a long day ahead of us.

CLARE POV

"Clare! Clare! Clare!" I heard alli harshly whisper as she shook me awake. "What!" I said half asleep. "Get up! We are going shopping." She shrieked. "And why do I have to go?" I say while sitting up in my bed that I wish I was still asleep in. "Because we are going to this awesome club tonight and we need something to wear. You have to come because you need to get out more. I'm not saying you need a boyfriend, I'm saying you need a life!"

"Okay okay, you have a point. Just let me get dressed." I sighed reluctantly and hobbled over to my closet. I quickly picked an outfit out and took a quick shower. After my shower I got dressed, grabbed my purse, and we rode in my car to the mall.

….

ELI POV

I had just stepped out of the shower when I realized my phone was ringing. I ran over to my dresser and answered it. Who could be calling at 4:30 in the morning? "Hello?" "Hey Eli are you up yet?" an exhausted Adam said really fast. "Yeah, apparently, why are you out of breath?" "Because I bought some doughnuts for the ride and was walking back to the dorm when a pack of dogs started chasing me! SO I ran and hopped a fence and lost them. But then I realized I was on someone's lawn so they turned the sprinklers on me. THEN I ran back to the coffee shop to get more doughnuts 'cause ours got soaked. So I called to ask you….what is your favorite color?"

I literally started rolling on the floor laughing then finally answered after I picked myself up. "Black, duh! Why did you need to know?" I started then realized he'd probably go into another really long explanation. "On second thought, I'll just come pick you up." I laughed then hung up. I got dressed quickly then grabbed all of our bags and threw them in Morty. I drove to the nearby coffee shop and sure enough, there standing was a soaked Adam.

"Rough morning?" I ask sarcastically as he gets in. "You have no idea…" he looked tired. Well he can sleep on the way to Toronto. Here we go on our 8 hour expedition.

….

CLARE POV

"Whew! I am beat!" said Jenna dropping her shopping bags and landing on her bed. "Yeah, who knew that shopping could wear someone out so much?" alli laughed. I sighed and set my bags down. "Do I seriously have to go to this club?" "Yes Clare you already bought the outfit you can't back out now." Replied alli. I giggled and flopped on my bed. I guess we should get ready I mean it is already," I looked at my phone, "5:00, we might as well get dressed and head out." "That's the spirit Clare!" yelled Jenna.

I slipped into my new baby blue and black silk off the shoulder dress. It stopped just a couple inches above my knees. I then put on my new black stilettos that Alli convinced me into buying. After we were all dressed we all picked up our purses and headed out. I hope paying for all this stuff is worth it.

After we arrive at the club we park the car and walk up to the entrance. The tall masculine man at the rope check us out from head to toe. "Hey ladies, you sure look sexy. I'm going to let you guys in, for free," we smiled, "if one of you gives me a kiss. Jenna ran up to him and slipped her tongue down his throat for a good minute then pulled away. EEWWW! "WOW, OK you guys can head in!" he said still a little dazed from the kiss he just received.

We walked through the huge red doors and I immediately new we might actually have some fun tonight. "EEEPP! I can't wait to dance! COME ON GUYS LET'S GO!" Alli screamed over the loud music and pulled us into the crowd of dancing people. I accidently ran into some guy's back and he turned around. I was looking down in embarrassment. "I am so sor-"I stopped. I stared into his eyes. It can't be….

ELI POV

"Finally we are here!" Adam sighed in approval. "It's not my fault you made me stop so you could take a piss every half hour!" I stated. "Sorry, it's not my fault I have a bladder the size of a walnut." I laughed as I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel we were staying in. I jumped out of the car and went and checked in. After the front desk gave me the keys I went to go get Adam and our stuff.

After we got situated in our room I lay on the bed, and Adam came out with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Come on man get ready! I want to get there before I graduate." I scoffed and changed into my nice skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a Black vest. After Adam was finished in the bathroom, I walked in and brushed my teeth, and then we were off!"

"Adam do we have to do this? I mean cant we just go explore the city or something?" I whined. "No, you dragged me here so you are taking me to this club." I smirked and pulled up to the black red and white building. We stepped out after I parked and got in line. When we got in front we paid our way and walked in. I just followed Adam and he ended up leading me into the middle of the dance floor. After laughing at Adam trying to dance I felt someone bump into me. I turned around and looked a gorgeous girl looking at the floor. She seemed so familiar. She started to apologize but stopped when she looked into my eyes. I can't believe it. This is THE Clare Edwards. "Clare?"

CLARE POV

"Clare?" I heard him say. "Eli?" we stared at each other for a few more seconds. "I should go I quickly said and started to walk away. I turned around when I felt someone grab my arm. "Clare where are you going?" he asked with worry in his eyes. "I don't know. I just can't believe it's you…." I trailed off and started to cry silently. "Clare, you have no Idea how much I've missed you. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months. I barely talk anymore; I rarely come out of our dorm. But, when I realized we were on break, I figured I'd come to Toronto and to see if I could find you."

His eyes were watery, but I knew he wouldn't let the tears fall. "I've missed you too Eli. I love you still, so much." I looked down. I started to hear my favorite song start playing in the background. "is this still your favorite song?" Eli asked. I nodded. "Would you care to dance?" I took his hand and we started to sway to the music. I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Clare." "I love you too Eli." We danced to the music as I listened to the lyrics; I couldn't help but think how much this song described this moment right now.

Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT – JOHN TRAVOLTA AND OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN

ELI POV

I can't believe that skank just kissed me! I was walking down the hall to go get Clare so I could drive her home and she practically tackled me into the lockers and her lips, her fat ugly and slimy lips attacked my face. The worst part is, Clare saw the whole thing. I tried to explain what happened but she just ran away crying. I looked over at Jenna and she was smiling!

"What the hell is your problem? Do you just live to make Clare unhappy?" "I was just showing you what you're missing. If you left the bible hugger, you could have me." she said smugly while running her fingers up and down my chest. I pushed her away. "Why would I want some blonde cheating whore over Clare? Clare is perfect and you just ruined us." I yelled in her face.

"Whatever, you'll regret not choosing me over her. Clare will get boring just like she did with K.C." she sneered. "Speaking of K.C. where is your baby daddy?" I smirked. She just huffed and walked away. I ran over to my locker and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Clare's number. "Hi this is Clare I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message I'll call you back bye!" her voicemail said in a cheery way. "Hey Clare its Eli. Please answer I want to explain what happened in the hallway. Call me back." I said quickly and shut the phone.

I called her about 100 hundred more times before she shut her phone off. I guess I'll have to talk to her in person…..

CLARE POV

Why? Why does Jenna have to make my life a living hell? She kissed Eli! And I saw the whole thing. She probably planned that. I swear if she wasn't pregnant I slap her. Eli has tried calling me at least 20 times since I ran away in tears.

I didn't know what to do. After I saw the whole "incident" I didn't want to talk to anyone especially Eli. So I just ran. I ran as fast as I could home. When I got home, I realized my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. That's good because I really didn't want her asking me a bunch of questions like why didn't Eli drive you home like he usually does? Or why are you crying? So I just ran up to my room and changed into some comfier clothes. I flopped on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

….

I woke to a tapping noise. I looked at my alarm clock. It was about 9:00 o'clock. It was about winter time so it was already pitch black outside. It stopped so I just ignored it and lay back down. I then heard it again so I walked over to my window and opened it and looked out, and sure enough Eli was standing there throwing pebbles at my window.

"What do you want Eli?" I said harshly. "Clare please, let me explain. Just give me 5 minutes." He pleaded. "Fine, I'll be down in a second." I said flatly. I walked downstairs and through the front door. Eli was standing there holding a bouquet of roses and a giant teddy bear that said I'm sorry. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the gifts, but I quickly covered it with a frown.

"Clare, I would never cheat on you and you know that. Jenna kissed me, and I quickly pushed her off. You were there didn't you see?" I nodded. "But it still hurt Eli, Seeing your boyfriend kissing someone that isn't you. It hurt deep, like I just got knifed in the heart." He looked down. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Clare, I know we've only dated for a few months but …" he opened and closed his mouth trying to find his words.

"What is it?" I asked with silent tears streaming down my face. "I LOVE YOU CLARE!" he said really fast with a big smile on his face with a hint of nervousness. I looked up at him and gasped. He never has said that before. I smiled a huge smile and jumped on him knocking him to the ground with me stumbling with him. "I love you too Eli!" we kissed with so much passion I'm surprised I didn't burst. Chills went down my spine.

"You're the one I want. You're the only one my heart is set on." He smiled wide with my words. "Wow isn't this the corniest night ever?" he said with a smirk. "Yes but it's also the most romantic." I swear I saw sparks fly through the air and multiply.

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'

You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

Chorus:  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

I better shape up,  
cause you need a man  
I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

[chorus repeats out]


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE IN AMERICA BY JTX (best song ever lol)

**i know theyre in canada but i love this song lol**

CLARE POV

Thank god! oops sorry, lord. Anyway i am so glad my shift at borders ends in 15 min. Our boss is a total bit...mean person. I swear she must be bipolar. Everything we do, me and the other workers, she yells at us whether it's out of place or perfect no matte what, she will yell. I swear one day I'm gonna find out who put that pole up her ass. UGH! i can't stop with the swearing! i really need to stop hanging around Eli...

Eli. Now there's a pleasent thought. We've been dating for about 3 1/2 years. We've been living together for about a year and we're both attending the university of toronto. We live in an apartment near the university graciously paid for by Eli's parents. I honestly love them as much i love my own parents. They've always been supportive of Eli and I, unlike my parents who tried to break us up since day one. I love Eli and he loves me and that's that.

I wonder what we're doing tonight, he said it was a surprise and that he'd text me after i got off of work. Speaking of work, I'm officially off! I grab my purse and walk out the door and start walking toward the main entrance. BEEP BEEP BEEP. That must be Eli's text. I pull my phone out of my purse and open it.

'_meet me underneath the IHOP sign-Eli'_

The IHOP sign? Well he did say it was a surprise. I start walking towards the town's IHOP which wasn't that far from the mall. I see it up ahead and there's Eli leaning against Morty. Gosh he is so hot sometimes, ok all the time to me. "Hey blue eyes, I see you got my text?" he smirked that to die for smirk. "Yeah apparently, why IHOP?" i asked still confused. "I don't know i was going for original." i laughed, "OK, so what are we doing tonight?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He winked at me and i blushed.

ELI POV

She had a point. Why IHOP? Oh yeah, that's where Morty broke down and i had to fix him really quick so i could actually drives us on our date tonight. Tonight is the night that i ask Clare to marry me. I've wanted to ask her ever since we told eachother we loved one another. She is so amazing, i have no i dea why she would even date a guy like me! But, i am so thankful she is. I'm positive I want to spend the rest of my life with her. We'd live in Toronto for always and have a nice 2 story home with 2 or 3 kids.

Whoa! I haven't even asked her to marry me and I'm already thinking about how many kids we're going to have. I need to just live through tonight first. After we got into morty, i asked her, "Are you ready to have the time of your life?" "I don't am i?" she retorted. I smirked. I am seriously rubbing off on her. "Oh i think you are." she giggled. Her laugh is like music to my ears.

I pulled into a local club and parked. "A club?" she asked. "Yup and you are gonna love it." We pay our way and walk in. I immediately recognize the song because it's Clare's favorite song. "Come on Eli, let's dance!" She dragged me to the dance floor and I'm surprised she didn't rip my arm out of it's socket. She swayed to the song, Known as Love in America by JTX.

I could faintly hear her singing along over the loud music. I decided to really get into the song and i dancing almost as fiercly as Clare. After a few songs, we got really thirsty so we went over to the bar and I ordered us two drinks. I handed a cup to Clare and she just stared at it. "Relax Clare it's just cherry with a little bit of vodka. I'll personally make sure you don't get drunk. she smiled and took a small sip.

After we had our drinks we danced a little more and looked around. When we decided we were done, I walked her outside ,we could still feel the bass kicking on the street, feeling the ring in my pocket. I walked right pass Morty, "Eli, where are you going?" she asked a little nervous. "Don't worry, just follow me." she sped up and grabbed onto my arm. I walked over to the small park nearby and also near the oh so famous Degrassi Highschool.

I walked over to a picnic table and sat down and she followed in suit. "Do you remember why this place is so special?" i asked her. "mmhmm it's where we filmed that Romeo and Juliet project and had our first kiss." She smiled and nuzzled her head in my neck. "It's also the place that i realized i was in love with you." She blushed. We both looked up and watched the stars. They were really pretty tonight.

I stood up in front of Clare and got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Well here goes everything. "Clare, I love you. I Have for a long time and i plan on loving you for the rest of my life," i took a deep breath and continued," Clare, will you marry me." She smiled wide and nodded. "Of course i will Eli!" she punced on me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We layed on the ground watching the stars again. Clare layed on my chest with my arm around her waist. "You know i had a dream about this last night." She smirked as she talked. "Well i guess you dreams do come true."


End file.
